Mammoth Mk. II
|req=Tech center |hotkey= |squadsize= |groundattack=200 (RailShot) |airattack=40 (x2) (HE) |cooldown=*60 (ground) *80 (air) |airspeed= |landspeed=3 |seaspeed= |range=*8 (ground) *6 (air) |sight=8 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |notes=* May not gain experience }} The Mammoth Mk. II is a large GDI quadrupedal walker designed to replace the Mammoth Mk. I tank. It appears in Tiberian Sun. It is by far one of the most powerful units, able to win in an one-on-one match against most targets, and also able to hit more than one target at a time using the railguns. History Second Tiberium War The Mammoth Mk. II prototype underwent testing at a GDI United Kingdom facility. Test targets included civilian construction, Wolverine Mk. I's, Mammoth Mk. I's, and remote-piloted Orca fighters. The walker was put into production while still in development.Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. Nod campaign, mission 11. Immature technology restricted deployment and sectors with Mk. II's could usually support only one at a time.Stojsavljevic, Rade, and O'Miley Ryan. Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun: Operations Manual. Las Vegas, Nevada: Westwood Studios, 1999.The Mammoth Mk. II was first deployed in the GDI mission Destroy Prototype Facility where it shot down all of the Banshee aircraft and single-handedly reduced the facility to ruin. A Nod force led by Anton Slavik struck the United Kingdom test facility and destroyed the Mk. II prototype, delaying its arrival on the battlefield. Demise and Re-evaluation Like other contemporary walkers, the Mk. II was hampered by high construction and maintenance costs, poor reliability, and other vulnerabilities. The last unit was completed at the San Pedro war factory on 12th March 2039 as preparations were made to begin production of its successor in Reykjavik. Colonel Nick Parker was among those against the end of production.Verdu, Michael. 2006-09-29. Technology in 2047. Crysis News. 2009-05-30. The Third Tiberium War led to speculation that had the Mk. II remained in service, GDI would have been far more successful against the Scrin. However, its role was somewhat filled by the new and also extremely powerful Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle which was available in some important battles during and after the Third Tiberium War. Attempts to revive the walker post-war failed for lack of funding; the military budget was severely restricted as funding for Tiberium abatement, and ultimately the Tiberium Control Network (TCN), took priority. The Mammoth walker was revived once TCN construction was well underway in the form of the AW-12 Mastodon.. Description The Mammoth Mk. II was GDI's premier land weapon during the Second Tiberium War. Its armor was resistant to the Obelisk of Light and it was armed to destroy both ground and air targets.Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. Animation: unstpble.vqa. In various occasions lone Mammoth Mk. IIs could destroy entire bases in a matter of minutes, annihilating any form of resistance. A pair of large experimentalNov. 2, 2009. Mastodon. Electronic Arts. Nov. 2, 2009. railguns, capable of laying waste to almost all targets, were mounted on both sides. The entire vehicle needed to be turned to aim them laterally. The chin-mounted autocannon and dorsal SAM launchers were placed in independently traversing turrets. Like the Mk. I, the Mk. II had integral facilities for battlefield repairs. Like so much of the walker, the Mk. II's self-repair system was also experimental. Despite its large size, even the Mammoth Mk. II was transportable by Orca Carryalls - much to the horror of Nod forces in the battlefield. Nod developed combat effectiveness in the same league as the Mammoth with the Cyborg Commando. Both were overshadowed by CABAL's Core Defender in sheer size and power. Also, Banshee fire could disable a Mk. II and cause it to collapse.Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. Animation: killmech.vqa. Game Unit A player may only have one Mammoth Mk. II in play at a time. The walker is slower than a harvester. It may self-repair to 50% health. Gallery Mammoth Tank MkII 01.jpg Mammoth Tank MkII 02.jpg|Legs Mammoth Tank MkII 03.jpg Mammoth Tank MkII 04.jpg CNCTS Scaling.jpg CNCTS Scaling 2.jpg Trivia *The Mammoth Mk. II was inspired by the All Terrain Armored Transports from the Star Wars franchise. References Category:Tiberian Sun vehicles Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Elite Units